danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Azdraik
“ That it be an animal, doesn't mean that it is not be a human being. — Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End of The Hope ” (アズブラク Azuburaku) is a student in Love's God Academy's Class 81-A, and a participant of the Survival Hope of Mutual Killing featured in Danganronpa: Chapter 1. His title is Animal Tamer (超高校級の「動物の調教師」 chō kōkō kyū no “Dōbutsu no chōkyōshi” lit.'' Super High School Level Animal Tamer''). History Early Life Azdraik had alcoholic parents who always fight in front of he, he hate violence ever since, at the young age of 4 years waiting for his future brother saw something that traumatized him, his father after arriving drunk, killer to blows to his mother And with it also to his future brother, fearing that he would be killed just like they Azdraik escaped from home and hid in a alley. Days later, there he saw as a mother cat and 4 cat puppies went and left another cat puppy behind, the cat puppy shouted because he could not Walk well, on his third day in the rain with the only company of that cat became friends and shared temperature with a hug, Azdraik gave him the name "Ranmaru" the name that would have his deceased brother, hours after they found it Went to a orphanage where months later was adopted along with Ranmaru, his new father were owners of a zoo where Azdraik helps all the time there began to understand them and get along with them, grew up with his faithful cat, at 13 Azdraik can understand of the lions, sharks, crocodiles, eagles, etc., besides knowing how to manipulate them, that's when he got his title "Ultimate Animal Tamer". Azdraik Official Page In some point she attends Love's God Academy with the title of Ultimate Animal Tamer in the Class 81-A. Relationship With Kumi Kizakura Love's God Academy' Party Abduction Together with his nineteen classmates and by a law erroneously approved by the director of the academy. The Mastermind abducted Azdraik and took him to an abandoned building that had the characteristics of an academy away from the society that Azdraik was lived including Ranmaru. Later Azdraik was placed a cockade in was write his name, his talent and a number that symbolized the order of the twenty students abducted. Finally the body of Satoshi was placed next to his classmates in a room that symbolized a classroom. Finally, her cat was replaced by a robot with the characteristics of him. Killing Game's Introduction Azdraik's Plan Death Post-Death Creation and Development 'Name' ---- Azdraik is an alteration of the word Astray meaning the fact that he out of the right way; off the correct or known road, path, or route. Since he made many mistakes and he was always by the worse way. Azdraik Official Page 'Alternate Fates' ---- Appearance 150px|left Personality He is cold and reserved, he is a very suspicious person, Azdraik is someone very quiet and timid to the point that sometimes only trust in his cat ranmaru, is very nervous because he doubts much of his words since he was never very sociable, when he is known is very considered and attentive, rarely gets angry but he's easy to scare, one advantage of it is that he never loses control even frightened or angry. Azdraik Official Page Talent and Abilities Ultimate Animal Tamer He can communicate with his cat, Ranmaru, in whom he trusts blindly. 'In other languages' Relationships Quotes List of Appearances Stories= *''Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Trivia *For an editing error, Azdraik has a height of 162 cm, when in reality he should has a height of 172 cm. The same thing happened with Hyun Kamishiro. *Both Azdraik and his cat Ranmaru ironically hate fish and any seafood but they love the sea, ocean and lakes, especially swimming in them. *Along with Kumi Kizakura, they're the only couple that exist before the Killing Game began. However, he was brainwashed forgotten the romance with her. Gallery image gallery References Navigation Category:Danganronpa: Chapter 1 Characters Category:Animal-based Talents Category:Talent: Animal Tamer